Miracle child
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Les choses ne se passent jamais comme on l'espère surtout quand on est prince et qu'on a failli mourir le jour de sa naissance. Monde UA un peu OCC
1. Naissance d'un miracle

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autres**

**Disclaimer: Certains personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde! Désolé pour le titre mais c'était le premier qui m'était venu à l'esprit... Sinon j'espère que vous l'apprécierez**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**La naissance d'un miracle**_

Dans un palais royal au cœur de la magnifique ville d'Uzushio

La cité était prospère et vivait en paix. Le roi était aimable envers ses sujets de toutes catégories sociales de manière juste et droite

Le souverain regardait le bébé endormi dans un berceau en or richement décoré de pierre bleu cyan. Le roi prit l'enfant dans ses bras, heureux de voir le fruit de son amour pour sa femme.

Il souviendrait tout le temps de ce jour funeste

La reine était allongée sur la table de travail, poussant des cris de douleur. Ses longs cheveux roux entouraient son visage pâle et transpirant. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment entre les jambes de la jeune femme

Le médecin rageait essayant de garder la mère et le bébé en vie

La tête de l'enfant commença à sortir. Le roi paniqué tremblotait devant la salle de travail sur une chaise. Une jeune infirmière arriva vers le souverain. Ce dernier se leva allant vers elle

- Comment vont-ils? demanda le roi

- Il y a eu des complications lors de l'accouchement

- Quel genre de complication? Paniqua le souverain

- La reine a fait une hémorragie. Elle a perdu énormément de sang. On a essayé de l'arrêter malheureusement le pronostic vital était engagé, dit l'infirmière

Le roi écarquilla les yeux en entendant la nouvelle

- Et le bébé? Paniqua le souverain

- Je peux tout vous dire. Au début, le bébé n'avait aucun pouls pendant cinq minutes. Le médecin allait le déclarer mort lorsque des petits gémissements suivit de pleure nous avaient interpelés, expliqua la jeune femme

Une jeune femme apparut avec une couverture bleue

- Félicitation! Vous avez un magnifique garçon, sourit l'infirmière

Le roi écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était devenu "papa"

Il prit son fils délicatement. Le souverain sourit en voyant sa progéniture. Cette dernière avait une peau halée, trois cicatrices sur ses joues pouponnent

- Il faut lui trouver un nom, dit l'infirmière

- Naruto, répondit le roi

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. L'enfant qui parle aux morts

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite^^! J'espère que vous l'aimerez **

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Jojo-Shadow: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par cette suite^^

**Tsuna: **Et oui mon esprit a beaucoup d'idée c'est temps-ci surtout qu'elle faisait partie d'une liste de fic dont j'aimerai bien écrire^^. Sinon pour le prologue je voulais rester un peu vague... Ne voulais pas trop rentrer dans les détails car ils viendront plus tard et écrit plus en profondeur^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**L'enfant qui parle aux morts**_

Six ans ont passé depuis la mort de la reine et la naissance du petit prince

Tout le royaume l'avait "adopté". Dans les villages éloignés de la cité, beaucoup de sujet le surnommaient "l'enfant miracle"

Le roi du royaume, Minato, était très protecteur envers son unique héritier qui au fil des années devenait insouciant, allant au devant des ennuies

Minato avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus océans. Il avait une peau dorée au soleil, une forte carrure imposante et puissante. Une longue cape blanche avec des tourbillons rouges. Il regardait par la fenêtre du château un jeune garçon courir dans les jardins fleuris

Soudain, un homme vint à sa rencontre. Il avait des cheveux noirs allant jusqu'à ses épaules. Un visage légèrement pâle contrastant avec la noirceur de son regard sombre

- Minato... Mon vieil ami, dit-il

- Fugaku, souffla le blond

- Comment se porte ton fils? demanda Fugaku

- Comme un charme malgré que j'ai beaucoup de différent avec lui sur comment il doit se comporter, répondit Minato, cela fait quatre ans qu'il parle tout seul. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis

- Il parle tout seul? S'étonna le brun

Le roi hocha la tête

- Au début, je pensais que c'était normal mais à force je me fais du souci, expliqua-t-il

Fugaku regarda la fenêtre à son tour et il vit un petit garçon jouer tout seul dans le jardin. Il avait des cheveux blonds éblouissants avec les rayons du soleil qui se perdaient dans ses épis dorés. Des yeux d'un bleu océan plus brillant que ceux de Minato, trois cicatrices sur ses joues halées

Le brun le voyait rire et croquer la vie à pleine dent

- Que pensent les elfes? demanda Fugaku

- Ils pensent que mon fils est spécial, répondit Minato

Fugaku regarda par la fenêtre et il sourit

A l'extérieur, le petit garçon blond regardait dans les rosiers, se blessant à certain endroit de son corps

- Tu es sur que l'as mis dedans? Demanda le garçonnet dans la plante

- _Je suis sur d'avoir perdu mon médaillon ici_, dit un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux d'un bleu turquoise. Il avait le visage un peu sale et des vêtements déchirés

Naruto vit tout d'un coup un objet brillait au sol et il sourit en voyant qu'il avait trouvé le médaillon de son ami

Soudain, le blond se sentit tirer en arrière tandis qu'il essayait d'attraper le collier au sol.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien d'aller dans un buisson plein de rose, s'exclama un enfant de son âge. Ce dernier avait les cheveux relevés en pique au dessus de sa tête. Deux mèches entouraient son visage pâle comme la lune. Des yeux aussi noirs que l'abysse

Naruto ne sut quoi dire devant la personne devant lui. Il vit que son ami avait disparu et il regarda l'inconnu qui commençait à lui faire peur.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda le blond en essayant de s'éloigner de l'inconnu

Soudain, Naruto tomba et retourna dans les rosiers et il se blessa accidentellement la main.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien de me faire peur, cria le blond en essayant de se sortir des buissons

- NARUTO! s'exclama une voix au loin et le blond vit son père arrivé, Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les rosiers?

Il dégagea son fils des plantes et il vit la coupure à sa main

- Tu es blessé? Paniqua Minato

- Tout va bien papa, dit le petit blond

- Non tu es blessé... Viens on va te soigner, répliqua le roi

- Non je dois récupérer un collier, s'énerva Naruto, j'allai le prendre quand ce type étrange est venu m'embêter

Le blond alla dans les rosiers pour récupérer le pendentif et il le prit rapidement. Il s'extirpa du buisson et il tendit le collier devant son père et de l'inconnu

- J'étais venu chercher ceci... Maintenant Minos pourra être tranquille, sourit Naruto en partant dans le château

Minato soupira et il se massa la tempe avant de regarder le petit garçon à ses côtés

- Bonjour Sasuke, sourit le roi, désolé que mon fils t'ait mal parlé

Sasuke regarda la direction où était parti le prince tantôt

- Va le rejoindre, sourit Minato

Le brun s'inclina et il partit dans le palais

Dans une chambre luxueuse remplie de jouet, Naruto riait tout seul soignant sa plaie

- Tu as raison mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mal, dit le blond, j'en ai marre que papa me surprotège... J'ai l'impression de me sentir enfermer

Il gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement face au rire de son homologue

- Ne ris pas Minos... Je te jure que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dans la ville basse voir le marché...

- _Ce n'est pas si grave, il n'a jamais grand chose dans les marchés_, sourit le châtain

- Dis Minos? Pourquoi tu flottes? demanda Naruto de manière innocente

Son ami écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage d'incompréhension du prince. Ce dernier se leva et il sauta avant de retoucher le sol. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et il gonfla ses joues

- Moi aussi je voudrais flotter, râla le blond qui fit rire Minos, pouvoir voler avec les oiseaux vers les montagnes, les mers et les plaines...

Naruto s'accouda tant bien que mal au balcon de sa chambre

- _Nous sommes différents tous les deux_, dit tristement Minos

Le blond regarda son ami qui traversa la rambarde comme si elle n'existait pas. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant une telle chose. Il commença à grimper sur la rambarde tout d'un coup quelqu'un le tira par derrière l'empêchant de grimper

- Tu es vraiment suicidaire, s'exclama une voix dans son dos

Naruto reconnut la voix et il se retourna pour voir de nouveau son "sauveur".

- Laisse-moi tranquille! Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Je jouai juste avec Minos, s'écria le prince

- Tu as un ami imaginaire qui te pousse à te tuer, usuratonkashi? Sourit Sasuke

Ni une ni deux, Naruto frappa la joue de Sasuke

- N'insulte pas Minos. Il est bien réel! s'énerva le blond

- _Prince..._ dit le châtain derrière lui

- "Enfant miracle"? Mon œil oui... Pour moi, tu es comme tout le monde... Un enfant égoïste et stupide, dit le brun en quittant la pièce

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles...

- Je ne suis pas égoïste, souffla le blond

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. La fin d'un royaume

**Hello tout le monde! Et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Aoibheal fae: **Oui mais j'essaie de recréer les petites tensions entre eux deux pour faire ensuite un magnifique couple

Tsuna: Désolé si tu n'aimes pas les fantômes... C'est juste que je trouvais un peu rare les fics où on pouvait voir Naruto parler avec des fantômes... Je n'en trouve pas beaucoup^^... Sinon j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre sinon je cours me refugier je ne sais pas où...

**Jojo-Shadow: **Ravi que l'idée te plaise ^^... Sinon pour la suite je ne vais rien dire^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**La fin d'un royaume**_

Naruto était assis autour de la table à manger avec son père et ses deux invités. Le blond reconnut le brun qu'il avait rencontré deux fois cette journée ainsi qu'un homme qui lui faisait froid dans le dos avec son air sévère.

Devant lui, il avait plusieurs couteaux et fourchettes. Une assiette en argent et une coupe en argent avec des rubis incrustés dans l'objet. A l'intérieur de la coupe, il y avait de l'eau.

Les cuisiniers arrivèrent chacun à la suite des autres apportant les repas qu'ils disposèrent de manière stratégique sur la table.

Les serveurs quittèrent la salle laissant la famille royale et leur invité seuls. Minato sourit à leurs convives et il se leva de sa chaise prenant sa coupe qui elle était en or massif avec des saphirs

- J'aimerai remercier Fugaku et Sasuke pour avoir accepté de venir manger ce délicieux repas aujourd'hui, s'exclama le roi, et je tiens à remercier mon très estimé fils... Naruto.

Le blond releva sa tête en entendant son nom

- Qui a fait de moi un père conquis et heureux, ajouta Minato

Fugaku applaudit le petit discours du roi suivit de Sasuke mais moins démonstratif. Naruto, quant à lui sentit une vague de froid le traverser et il vit un homme au dessus du buffet. Ce dernier flottait dans les airs

- _Un roi heureux? Ce n'est qu'un charlatan qui se prend pour un roi à cause de son sang. Mais tout cela sera bientôt fini_, cracha l'homme avant de disparaître

- Qu'est-ce qui sera fini, souffla Naruto tandis que Fugaku et Minato riaient

Dans son coin, Sasuke regardait discrètement le prince qui regardait un endroit invisible. Le brun se leva de la table sous le regard surpris de son père et du roi

- Sasuke, dit Fugaku

Le petit brun ne pipa mot et quitta la salle à manger. Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant le comportement de Sasuke. Il sentait en lui un trouble. Tout d'un coup, il sentit un courant d'air sur son épaule et il vit Minos

- _Vous venez! On va dans la salle de jeu_, sourit le châtain

Naruto sourit légèrement et il se leva également de table sans un regard pour son père.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la chambre remplie de jouet et Naruto s'assit sur le tapis illustratif qui racontait une histoire.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive prince?_ demanda Minos

- Qu'est-ce cela veut dire "cela sera bientôt fini"? dit Naruto en regardant son ami

Ce dernier apporta sa main à son menton et il réfléchit

- _Je ne sais pas vraiment_, répondit-il

- Je vois... souffla le blond avec un regard un peu triste

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa salle de jeu. Naruto vit un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le blond reconnut le monsieur qui avait mangé avec eux

- Ravi de te rencontrer prince Naruto, mon nom est Fugaku Uchiha. Je suis un ami de longue date de ton père, sourit l'inconnu, ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et que tu parlais "seul"

- Je ne parle pas tout seul! s'exclama le blond, Minos est bien réel

Fugaku sourit gentiment devant la bouille du plus jeune

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu beaucoup de chose dans ma vie... Même les plus improbables. Je peux te dire que moi je te crois.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Fugaku partit vers le balcon de la pièce pour s'y accouder

- Notre monde est complexe... Plus complexe que beaucoup de personne le pense. Je suis sur qu'intelligent comme tu es... Tu as du le remarquer, sourit le brun

Le blond avança vers l'homme et il s'assit contre la rambarde

- Dîtes Fugaku... Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien... Je... Je voudrais savoir une chose, balbutia Naruto

- Vas y, incita le brun

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut "cela sera bientôt fini"? demanda le blond

Fugaku écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots du petit garçon

- Où as-tu entendu cela? dit-il

- Pendant le banquet, un homme volait au dessus du buffet et il a dit ces mots, répondit Naruto

- Un homme? A quoi ressemblait-il? Paniqua Fugaku en se mettant à la hauteur du prince

- Je... Je ne sais plus... dit le blond

- Viens avec moi

Le plus âgé prit le bras de Naruto et il le tira à sa suite. Fugaku emmena l'enfant dans les caves au sous-sol du château.

Naruto voyait des rats, des toiles d'araignée de partout. Des tremblements le prirent tandis qu'il suivait Fugaku dans les catacombes.

Fugaku rageait. Il devait se dépêcher avant que cela ne soit trop tard

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, s'exclama le brun

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au dessus des têtes de Fugaku et de Naruto

- Cela a déjà commencé... souffla le brun

- Fugaku... Que se passe-t-il? Paniqua le blond

- Le château est attaqué. Je me dois de te conduire dans un tunnel secret pour te protéger, répliqua Fugaku

- Mais mon père...

- C'est un ordre de ton père... Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre des mercenaires allait attaquer le château pour prendre le pouvoir. Ton père m'a ordonné que lorsque cela arrivera je dois te mettre en sécurité en priorité, expliqua-t-il

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela

- _Dépêchez-vous... LE PRINCE S'ENFUIT! _Cria une voix dans leur dos

Le prince se retourna légèrement et il vit l'homme du banquet flotter dans les airs

- _Tu ne nous échapperas pas_, cracha-t-il

Soudain, Fugaku prit Naruto dans ses bras et il se mit à courir en entendant des bruits derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un mur. Le brun tâtonna ce dernier lorsque tout d'un coup. Une pierre se renforça dedans ouvrant un passage étroit. Fugaku déposa le prince

- Seul toi peux passer. Je te couvre continue à courir tout droit et tu trouveras une vieille maison. A l'intérieur, tu rencontreras Jiraya. Explique-lui la situation... Il s'occupera de toi, dit le brun, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver ton père

Soudain, les murs commencèrent à se renfermer

- NON... JE... s'exclamai Naruto tandis qu'il voulait aller vers le brun mais les portes se refermèrent devant lui

De l'autre côté, Fugaku soupira et des mercenaires apparurent vers lui

- Où est l'enfant? Cracha l'un d'eux

- Il est trop tard... Un jour ou l'autre, la prophétie se réalisera, sourit le brun tandis que des flammes sortirent de nulle part brûlant le corps des mercenaires

Fugaku courut vers la surface rapidement et il vit des hommes à terre baignant dans leur sang, certain était même carbonisé. Le brun sourit en reconnaissant ce travail

- Sasuke... souffla-t-il

Le petit brun sortit d'un recoin. Il avait quelques tâches de sang sur sa joue et sur ses vêtements sombres.

- Père, dit Sasuke, nous devons aller sauver le roi

Fugaku sourit et il partit suivit de son fils

Dans des tunnels sombres, Naruto se déplaçait à tâtons en s'aidant du mur à sa droite.

Soudain, il trébucha contre quelque chose et il se retrouva face contre terre. Le blond regarda l'objet qui l'a fait tomber et il vit des os décomposés sur le sol. Naruto hurla en voyant cela et il se leva rapidement pour courir dans les tunnels.

Des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux

- _Tu es bientôt arrivé prince,_ dit la voix de Minos

Soudain, une lumière apparut au loin et Naruto courut vers elle ne souhaitant rester dans les ténèbres. Il dépassa la lumière et il percuta quelqu'un.

Ce dernier sursauta en sentant quelque chose sortir de sa cheminée tandis que Naruto se retrouva les fesses sur le sol.

La personne se retourna et il vit un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds sales et recouvert de poussière. Des yeux d'un bleu azur comme l'océan. Un visage recouvert de crasse et de suie ainsi que ses vêtements.

Naruto lui vit un grand homme aux longs cheveux gris-blancs. Deux traits rouges sous chaque œil. Un petit bouton sur le nez. Il était vêtu d'un kimono vert pâle

- Eh bien petit bonhomme en voilà des façons d'apparaître devant le grand Jiraya, sourit le vieil homme

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce prénom

- Qui es-tu? demanda Jiraya

- Je... Je suis Naruto Namikaze...

Jiraya écarquilla à son tour les yeux mais il ne put dire plus que des personnes frappèrent à sa porte

- Viens te cacher sous le lit vite, chuchota Jiraya tandis qu'il referma le passage secret de sa cheminée.

Le prince se cacha sous le lit et il entendit des voix dans le salon. Il tremblait espérant que ce Jiraya pouvait l'aider

Les voix s'estompèrent et Jiraya réapparut devant la porte de la chambre

- Tu peux sortir, dit-il, tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi... Je suis un ami de ton père

Naruto sortit de sa cachette laissant des traces sales au sol, cela fit apparaître sur son visage une de ses moustaches

- Il semblerait que le royaume de ton père soit tombé, souffla Jiraya

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Une nouvelle ère commence

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna:** Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire mourir Minato... Sinon il ne sera pas en couple. Ensuite Sasuke ne voit pas les fantômes. Pour les moustaches c'est à cause des saletés sur son visage. Sinon P.O.M c'est Pirate of magic dont tu parlais?

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Une nouvelle ère commence**_

Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis le coup d'état. Il y eu un nouveau roi à la tête du royaume d'Uzushio. Ce dernier avait augmenté la taxe pour les habitants pour ainsi se remplir les poches.

Dans une campagne éloignée, au cœur du pays du feu, un adolescent était allongé sur l'herbe verte trempant ses pieds dans un étang à proximité. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient au gré du vent. Ses yeux étaient clos, appréciant la caresse de la brise sur sa peau halée naturellement. Trois traits sur chaque joue. Il portait un débardeur orange en col roulé, un bracelet blanc avec un spiral rouge imprimé sur le tissu à son poignet droit. Un pantacourt en toile beige assez ample au niveau des jambes. Il avait à son cou un cristal bleu comme un lapis-lazuli.

Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux laissant apparaître des yeux aussi bleus que le pendentif à son cou. Il respirait l'air pur des montagnes environnants... Cela faisait maintenant neuf ans qu'il vivait dans ces contrées éloignées de toute civilisation.

Ils vivaient avec un vieil homme du nom de Jiraya qui l'avait pris sous son aile dix ans auparavant.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et il remarqua son ami de longue date

- Bonjour Minos, sourit le blond

- Naruto... souffla le châtain avec un petit sourire

L'ancien prince ria en entendant son ami. Il a compris après quelque année que Minos était en réalité une personne morte depuis deux cent ans et qui erraient sur terre pour se trouver un but dans la vie... Et le fantôme l'avait trouvé... Surveiller et protéger Naruto des personnes lui voulant du mal

Jiraya arriva près de l'étang et il vit son protégé discuter avec le fameux Minos, le fantôme avec qui il parle souvent... Le jour comme la nuit.

- Naruto... souffla le blanc-gris

Le blond se retourna et il vit l'homme qui s'est occupé de lui. Il sourit en remarquant que cet homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant ces dernières années. Toujours les même cheveux, les mêmes traits sous les yeux, les mêmes yeux...

- On partira bientôt, dit Jiraya faisant écarquiller les yeux à Naruto

- Tu veux dire que je dois...

- Il est temps que tu sortes de l'ombre et que tu sauves le pays d'Uzushio, répondit le gris, durant maintenant dix ans, ton peuple souffre des taxes, de la faim... Depuis que les mercenaires, on envahit le château je m'occupe de toi... T'éloignant le plus du palais en espérant qu'ils t'oublient. Malheureusement, cela est impossible. Il commence à te chercher dans tous les royaumes voisins et éloignés...

- Et tu veux qu'on parte loin de tout ça? demanda Naruto

- Non, on doit trouver des personnes qui veulent bien nous aider à sauver ton royaume ainsi que ton père, dit Jiraya

- Je... Je croyais que mon père était mort durant le coup d'état! s'exclama le blond en se relevant d'un coup

- Il est encore en vie... Il l'utilise comme appât pour t'attraper. En vérité, lors de l'attaque des mercenaires ce n'est pas ton père qu'ils voulaient tuer mais toi mais maintenant il est temps que le prince du royaume d'Uzushio retourne à la place qui lui revient de droit

Après quelque minute, Naruto commença à préparer ses affaires dans une petite besace. Dedans, il mit le strict minimum tel que de la nourriture, des vêtements et un peu d'argent. Jiraya arriva à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Et dire qu'il y a dix ans, tu n'arrivais même pas à te débrouiller tout seul et maintenant regarde-toi tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme ressemblant fortement à ton père mais avec le caractère de ta mère, sourit Jiraya

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ou une insulte, répliqua Naruto avec un petit rire

Le plus vieux sourit et il déposa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et il les frotta délicatement

- Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu et je suis sur que ton père aussi, dit Jiraya

Naruto sourit et il prit ses affaires. Le blond sortit de la maison suivit de son mentor. Ce dernier fit craquer une allumette et il fit brûler la demeure.

Les deux garçons partirent pour une nouvelle aventure qui consistera à sauver les terres d'Uzushio

Naruto est déterminé à récupérer son royaume et sauver son père

Minos suivait discrètement le duo dans l'ombre surveillant le prince

- _Une nouvelle ère commence..._

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Le village de Lalya

**Hello tout le monde! Et voilà la suite de cette fic^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Oui Minos va protéger Naruto car c'est un gentil fantôme... Désolé pour les petites fautes que tu as vu

**Jojo-Shadow: **Hihi ceci est le The mystère de la fic^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Le village de Lalya**_

Naruto et Jiraya marchaient dans une forêt dense et recouvert d'arbre en tout genre. Le blond s'émerveilla devant une telle nature. Des papillons, des abeilles, et autres insectes vivaient en harmonie avec leur environnement. Le prince trouvait cette forêt enchanteresse dégageant un soupçon de magie dans l'air.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie de la forêt et Naruto aperçut un magnifique village. Ce dernier était entouré par les montagnes avoisinantes et la forêt.

Les maisons étaient faites en bois et en pierre. Des petites fumées s'échappaient de certaine cheminée. Jiraya commença à s'avancer dans le village avant de se retourner. Il donna une cape rouge à Naruto

- Enfile ça... Si jamais, il y a des mercenaires, dit le gris

Le blond hocha la tête et il enfila le vêtement et il rebattit la capuche sur son visage. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans la foule grandissante par le marché. Naruto regarda autour de lui et il remarqua pleins de produit et de personnes différents.

Dans ce marché, il était surpris d'avoir croisé des elfes, des nains, des l'ébréchons, des gnomes, des cyclopes et autres créatures.

Soudain, un bruit de verre cassé retentit à sa droite et il vit un homme encapuchonné devant un bar avec les restes d'une bouteille de Destrigon brisées au sol. Naruto sentit le regard de l'homme sur sa personne et il décida de presser son pas. Le prince regarda autour de lui et il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il avait perdu Jiraya.

Ce dernier souriait niaisement en voyant toutes les belles femmes se dandinaient dans un club, ne remarquant nullement qu'il avait perdu son protéger

Naruto soupira et il continua sa marche suivit de Minos qui regardait autour d'eux de manière plus prononcer. Le blond respira l'air autour de lui. Il pouvait encore sentir la magie que dégage la forêt qui entoure le village seulement il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec les bois comme si qu'il y avait quelque chose de maléfique à l'œuvre.

Soudain, un petit garçon le percuta. Naruto vit un enfant d'environ sept ans avec des cheveux châtains clairs attachés en queue de cheval basse. Des yeux verts comme les marais. Il portait sur lui une petite guenille déchirée par endroit

- Venez avec moi monsieur avant que les méchants n'arrivent! s'exclama le bambin tirant la manche du prince.

Tout d'un coup, derrière lui il entendit le son d'un cor retentissant au loin. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les habitants s'affolaient en criant "ils sont là!". Le petit garçon continuait à tirer Naruto à sa suite. Le prince put voir au loin dans la forêt des lumières un peu verdâtre.

L'enfant s'arrêta devant une trappe

- Il faut rentrer dedans, dit-il en poussant le prince et le bambin rentra à son tour pour fermer la porte de la trappe à double tour

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant l'aider. Tout d'un coup, il entendit des chuchotements dans son dos et il vit une dizaine d'enfant collé les uns aux autres tremblotant. Beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient orphelin tellement ils étaient maigres et le visage sale. D'autres semblaient de famille un peu plus modeste.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre... On est là pour vous sauver, sourit l'enfant qui l'a emmené à cet endroit, mon nom est Kuroku, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un enfant du village

- Un enfant du village? S'étonna Naruto

- Oui, j'aide les voyageurs à se cacher quand les méchants arrivent dans notre village pour récupérer des esclaves pour le roi d'Uzushio, expliqua Kuroku, et vous vous êtes?

- Ah... Euh... Naruto, répondit le blond

- Ce n'est pas banal Naruto, remarqua l'un des enfants

Le blond se retourna et il vit une petite fille avec des longs cheveux blonds platine arrivant à hauteur des fesses. Elle avait deux magnifiques yeux chocolat, une guenille un peu déchiré marron se mariant avec ses yeux. La petite fille sourit

- Ici on me nomme Chocolat à cause de mes yeux, dit-elle, je suis orpheline de naissance. Beaucoup d'enfant de ce village sont orphelins à cause que le roi prend des habitants pour en faire des esclaves... Mes parents ont du être pris par ce roi.

- Comme beaucoup d'autres adultes, ajouta Kuroku, mais depuis quelque temps ils prennent aussi des enfants...

-_ C'est horrible_, dit la voix de Minos

- C'est pour cela que vous vous cachez ici, dit Naruto

- Oui... Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont choisi notre village... Nous sommes entourés par les montagnes et la forêt. Il est donc difficile de partir sans que les méchants ne nous rattrapent pas, expliqua Chocolat

- Mais qui sont ces méchants? demanda le prince

- Ce sont des Hyguines, des chasseurs d'esclave. Dès qu'ils repèrent une proie. Il est difficile d'en échapper, expliqua un autre enfant un peu plus vieux. Ce dernier semblait être le chef. Il avait des cheveux châtains foncés deux triangles sur chaque joue. Des yeux fendus comme un chien. Une petite canine dépassait de la commissure de ses lèvres, mon nom est Kiba et je m'occupe de ces enfants orphelins dont les parents ont été enlevés par les Hyguines. Je suis un loup-garou

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase de Kiba

- J'ai senti ton odeur très particulière dès que tu es entré dans ce village, expliqua le loup-garou, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un type comme toi... Enfin un type qui peut voir les fantômes...

Le blond recula prudemment gardant une distance de sécurité

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir de Kiba. Il est très gentil, sourit Kuroku, Kiba a la capacité de sentir les pouvoirs des personnes qu'il rencontre

- Et de sentir quand les Hyguines arrivent c'est grâce à cela que mes protégés sont toujours à l'abri, ajouta le châtain

Soudain, des bruits de chaîne retentissent en surface et Kiba courut vers la porte-trappe et il tira sur un bout de bois faisant apparaître deux trous pour les yeux. Le loup-garou regarda dedans pour voir des créatures hideuses salivées devant leur gain. Les Hyguines sont des gros iguanes avec une peau quasiment cramoisie. Deux dents dépassaient de leurs lèvres supérieures. Des yeux jaunes fendues. Leur peau était recouverte d'écailles et d'une armure en argent portant le sceau du roi d'Uzushio.

Kiba vit quatre hommes et femmes enchaînés entre eux. Les femmes tremblotaient de peur devant ces créatures visqueuses. Les Hyguines les firent monter dans une cage en fer qu'ils fermèrent à clé. Kiba remarqua dans les Hyguines, un seul portant un casque avec une frange

- Nous reviendrons demain et cette fois-là... Nous voulons des enfants... Si nous ne trouvons pas un seul enfant nous ferons brûler le village, s'exclama-t-il avec une voix rauque et grave avant de partir avec son butin

Naruto vit les enfants paniqués collés les uns aux autres. La peur se lisait dans leurs yeux encore innocents. Kiba ferma le judas et il alla vers ses protégés

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne vous prendront pas, dit le loup-garou

Le blond baissa les yeux pour voir que le sol était rempli de paille

- _C'est triste pour eux... Et si le Hyguines ne trouvent pas d'enfant ils risquent de mourir brûler_, dit Minos,_ mais si on leur donne des enfants la spirale infernale que subit ce pauvre village va continuer. C'est comme une épée de Damoclès qui pèse sur ce village. Si on ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent le village finit à feu et à sang pour ensuite aller ailleurs mais si on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent..._

- Ils continueront, conclut Naruto

Kiba se retourna pour voir le garçon à la cape rouge et il alla vers lui

- Je suis désolé que tu as du subir cela, dit le châtain

Naruto leva sa tête pour voir le loup-garou

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas né dans ce village et j'ai été en quelque sorte contraint d'y vivre tous les jours à cause des Hyguines... Je me souviens que le doyen du village avait voulu quitter ce village pour aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'autre nation mais à peine arriver aux pieds de la montagne de les Hyguines l'ont attrapés pour le dévorer vivant. Les Hyguines nous ont ramenés son cadavre. Depuis plus personne n'ose les défier, expliqua Kiba

- Et la forêt ne peut pas vous aider? demanda Naruto

- Malheureusement, la forêt s'est comme fait empoisonner par les Hyguines... Sa magie persiste mais les Hyguines ont imposé leur marque pour les avertir si une personne quitte le village...

- Oui mais les personnes qui arrivent?

- Non ils ne les attaquent pas pour eux cela fait des esclaves en plus prisonnier dans le village de Lalya, répondit Kiba, les voyageurs ignorent les actes qui se déroulent dans ce village. C'est pour cela que notre village possède autant de créature magique... Elles sont prisonnières dans ce village maudit...

- Oui mais si on arrivait à détruire la source du poison dans la forêt peut-être que...

- C'est impossible les Hyguines nous repéreront rapidement et il y a peu de chance qu'il y a un endroit par où le poison prend sa source, dit le loup-garou, même moi qui ait un fort odorat ne trouve pas l'origine du poison qui alimente la forêt

Chocolat arriva vers les deux garçons

- Oui mais si nous ne faisons rien d'autres enfants vont finir esclave aux mains du roi d'Uzushio, dit-elle

- Nous devons essayer Kiba, ajouta Kuroku

- Non c'est trop dangereux, répliqua le châtain

- Dans ce cas... Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un qui ait déjà mort, dit Naruto d'une voix sérieuse

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. L'attaque des Hyguines

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite! Je sais que c'est plutôt rapide mais en ce moment les idées affluent comme un torrent surtout quand on a la motivation**

**Désolé mais je ne répondrais pas à vos rewiews sinon je risque de spoiler un peu la fic... Et je n'ai pas envie de vous enlever le plaisirs de lire cette fic**

**Sinon pour les personnes qui veulent pour lire ce chapitre je vous conseille d'écouter -Nightwish "Rest Calm" mais après vous n'êtes pas obligés... C'est juste que je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec ce chapitre**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**L'attaque des Hyguines**_

La nuit était tombée sur le paisible village de Lalya. Naruto était allongé sur une botte de foin dans la petite cachette de Kiba et des enfants de Lalya. Il repensait à sa journée riche en émotion.

Le maire du village avait ordonné des volontaires pour offrir leur enfant aux Hyguines.

Naruto n'avait jamais connu un tel personnage. Cet homme était rempli de cruauté envers les habitants terrorisés à perdre leur enfant.

Il était allé à la place du village accompagné de Kiba et Kuroku caché sous une cape miteuse et déchirée. Le trio avait bu les paroles du maire et personne ne s'était désignée à offrir leur enfant en esclavage alors il a nommé au hasard huit enfants âgés entre quatre et huit ans.

Le blond voulait les sauver mais Kiba lui fit signe que non. Le prince regarda les huit enfants se faire emmener dans les caves de la mairie, prêt à être donné en peinture aux Hyguines.

Il réfléchissait dans son lit d'infortune en espérant que Minos trouve la source du poison dans la forêt.

Naruto se leva et sortit à l'extérieur pour voir la forêt au loin. Il continuait à sentir sa magie passée à travers les pores de sa peau mais il sentait également le poison qui se répondait rapidement dans les arbres. Ces derniers n'avaient plus la même tête que lorsqu'il était arrivé dedans avec Jiraya.

Leurs feuilles étaient cramoisies sans aucun reflet vert

- La nuit, la forêt reprend son véritable apparence, dit une voix dans son dos et il vit Kiba près de la trappe, les arbres nous montrent leur souffrance. Je suis une créature de la nature donc je peux sentir les méfaits du poison dans les arbres...

- Ils sont arrivés dans ce village il y a combien de temps? demanda Naruto

- Il y a cinq ans... Et le nouveau roi est arrivé au pouvoir il y a dix ans, expliqua le châtain, les loups garous veulent se rebeller contre cet homme qui a pris la place du vrai roi malheureusement sans l'héritier au trône... Il aura une nouvelle guerre pour le trône et le peuple ne tiendra plus longtemps pour se nourrir... Tout le monde mourra de faim

Naruto baissa la tête avant de regarder de nouveau la forêt

- Le doyen est mort combien de temps après leur arrivé? demanda le blond

- Le lendemain, répondit Kiba, pourquoi?

- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre qu'il arrive et que la forêt empoisonnée les avertisse rapidement... Car la forêt est plutôt grande. Il faut bien un an pour qu'un poison attaque toute la forêt

- Ils ont bien pu préparer cela avant d'attaquer le village, répliqua le châtain

- Oui mais ils ont du mettre le poison a un endroit où il peut facilement se répandre, dit Naruto

Soudain, Minos revint vers le blond et le loup-garou

- _Il y a un lac non loin d'ici. J'ai senti une présence maléfique_, dit le fantôme

- J'avais raison, sourit le prince, je sais comment le poison se répand dans la forêt. Les arbres se nourrissent d'eau et si l'eau est contaminée alors...

- Les arbres le sont forcément aussi, conclut Kiba

- Nous devons nous dépêcher de s'occuper du poison, dit Naruto

- Mais comment comptes-tu extraire un poison dans de l'eau? demanda le loup-garou, c'est quasiment impossible surtout avec les Hyguines qui apparaitront forcément quand tu quitteras le village. On ne peut pas demander à ton fantôme de s'en occuper surtout que ses mains ne sont pas matérielles donc même s'il touche l'eau il ne pourra pas enlever le poison dedans.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire il regarda la forêt qui semblait criait sa souffrance et sa douleur.

- Il faut quand même trouver une solution, intervint une voix derrière eux et le blond vit son mentor Jiraya, on ne peut pas laisser la forêt dépérir. Je dois dire que j'ai vu le discours du maire et il ne me fait aucun doute qu'il est de mèche avec les Hyguines.

- Mais le maire...

- Il a raison Kiba... Moi aussi je le sentais comme cela, dit Naruto

- Lorsqu'on offre des humains pour le roi d'Uzushio. Les personnes qui les vendent, reçoivent une coquette somme et la moitié de l'argent des Hyguines. Plus ils donnent de personne plus le maire s'enrichit voilà pourquoi il a pris huit enfants si c'était une personne qui s'intéressait qu'à son village il aurait au moins pris peu d'enfant

Kiba écarquilla les yeux devant la logique de l'homme aux cheveux gris

- Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté... Mon nom est Jiraya, je suis le mentor de Naruto

- Je suis Kiba, un loup-garou, dit le châtain

- C'est la deuxième fois que je rencontre un loup-garou, dit Jiraya, la première fois cela ne s'est pas très bien passé

- Jiraya! Comment on peut faire pour anéantir le poison de la forêt qui se trouve dans le lac? demanda Naruto

- Du calme... Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les Hyguines ne récupèrent les enfants mais il ne faut pas non plus se précipiter. Sinon on risque de finir dévorer et toi Naruto peut-être pire, répliqua le mentor

Naruto baissa la tête

- _Je peux peut-être essayer de voir dans le lac pour essayer de trouver une solution_, proposa Minos

- Oui vas-y mais tu ne risques rien? dit le blond

- _Je suis un fantôme et puis si quelque chose essaie de m'attraper il me traverse... Je m'étais promis que je te protégerai jusqu'à ce que tu ais de nouveau ta place dans ce monde_, sourit le fantôme

Ce dernier repartit dans la forêt qui semblait de nouveau hurler

- Même les fantômes sont repérés... Le poison doit être vraiment puissant, remarqua Jiraya

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour Minos, dit Naruto

- Vous avez une idée de la nature du poison, répliqua Kiba

- Oui mais j'espère me tromper, conclut Jiraya

Le lendemain, la forêt reprit ses couleurs verdoyantes, il n'y avait plus aucune feuille rouge. Naruto ne se laissait pas intimider par la forêt qui continuait à dégager son odeur de poison.

Soudain, il vit Minos voler vers lui rapidement

Tout d'un coup, des cris retentirent et tout le monde criait "les voilà". Naruto courut vers la trappe

- Naruto? S'étonna Kiba

- Les Hyguines sont là... répliqua le blond

- Déjà? répliqua le loup-garou, il y a Kuroku dehors

- Quoi? s'exclama le prince, je vais le chercher avant que les Hyguines ne le trouvent

Naruto sortit dehors. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Le blond regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit pas la présence de Kuroku. Il prit des petits chemins pour retrouver le petit garçon

Soudain, des bruits retentirent dans le village. Les Hyguines étaient là...

- _Naruto... Par ici suis-moi_, intervint Minos

Le blond suivit son ami dans les rues. Tout d'un coup, il entendit les cris de Kuroku. Naruto redoubla sa vitesse. Le prince écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami aux prises avec les Hyguines.

- Génial! Un enfant en plus, sourit un Hyguine

- Le chef va être content pour une fois que ce crétin de maire ne nous offre pas d'enfant... Celui-là sera pour nous, ria l'autre

- _Naruto_! dit Minos tandis que le blond alla à la rencontre discrètement des deux Hyguines

Le prince longea un bâtiment quand tout d'un coup, une main lui bâillonna la bouche

- Chut reste calme, dit une voix suave et rauque dans son dos

Naruto vit l'homme qu'il avait remarqué à son arrivé à Lalya. Ce dernier lança une boule de feu qui percuta les deux Hyguines qui partirent en nuage de cendre. Kuroku retomba au sol tremblotant

- Il n'y a pas de quoi... Pour le poison dans le lac. Il s'agit d'un Corge qui possède des gènes de Hyguines, souffla la voix dans son oreille qui provoqua des frissons à Naruto, bonne chance... Prince Naruto

Naruto alla se retourner mais la personne disparut

- Comment connaît-il mon identité? Trembla le blond

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Le monstre du lac

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour le petit retard j'avais une chose à finir et cela m'a pris pas mal de temps mais là voilà la suite**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Yel'z: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas on verra bien Sasuke ^^

**Jojo-Shadow: **Oui mais s'il était resté avec lui ce serait moins amusant^^. Sinon pour la vraie retrouvaille entre Naruto et Sasuke c'est une surprise^^

**Tsuna:** Merci pour ta rewiew^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira

**mangaXfic77:** Ne t'inquiète pas pour certaine elles sont seulement en pause le temps que je retrouve l'inspiration... Sinon pourquoi pas j'aime bien lire les fics sur Skyrock donc ce sera volontiers que j'y ferai un petit tour sur ta page Skyrock^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Le monstre du lac**_

Naruto et Kuroku avait rejoint la base secrète évitant les Hyguines grâce à Minos qui les guidait à travers les rues.

En arrivant, Kuroku alla dans les bras de Kiba qui l'enlaça fortement

- J'ai eu peur pour toi, souffla le loup garou, j'ai cru que je t'ai perdu pour toujours.

- Non Naruto m'a sauvé des Hyguines qui m'avaient attrapé, expliqua Kuroku, il a lancé des boules de feu qui a fait griller les Hyguines

Jiraya écoutait avec attention les paroles de Kuroku. Il savait pertinemment que Naruto ne contrôlait pas encore les éléments. Le mentor décida de prendre son élève à part

- Que s'est-il passé pendant que tu es parti comme un idiot chercher Kuroku? demanda Jiraya

- Déjà désolé mais je n'allais pas laisser Kuroku devenir esclave et surtout pour le roi qui retient mon père. Donc excuse-moi si j'ai voulu le sauver. Ensuite quand j'ai retrouvé Kuroku il était aux prises avec les Hyguines. Un homme qui portait une capuche m'a retenu et il a fait brûler les Hyguines... Ce type savait qui j'étais...

Jiraya écarquilla les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase

- Mais c'est impossible... Tu es censé être mort aux yeux de tout le monde, s'exclama le mentor

- Sympas... Déjà que je dois ressembler au petit chaperon rouge et maintenant je suis censé être mort... T'en as d'autre comme celle là? demanda Naruto, et je croyais que le roi d'Uzushio savait que j'étais en vie?

- Oui il le sait mais il a fait croire au peuple que tu es mort ainsi que ton père, répondit Jiraya

- Pour éviter toute rébellion contre lui, souffla le blond, Jiraya c'est quoi un Corge?

Le mentor écarquilla les yeux

- C'est une créature créée par la magie... Pourquoi? demanda Jiraya

- L'homme encapuchonné m'a dit que le poison dans le lac venant d'un Corge, expliqua Naruto

Un tremblement prit le vieil homme

- C'est au dessus de ce que je pensais, répliqua Jiraya, les Corge sont des créatures fabriquées par la magie... Seule la magie peut les détruire. Tes pouvoirs magiques ne sont pas assez puissants pour détruire une telle créature

- Comment cela tu m'as pourtant enseigné les bases? S'étonna Naruto

- Oui mais une magie au-delà de ce que je t'ai enseigné, répondit le plus vieux

- Quel genre de magie? Intervint Kiba, je possède en moi la magie de la nature. Peut-être que je peux vous aider?

- Tu veux nous aider Kiba? demanda Naruto

- Si c'est pour sauver ce village... Je suis prêt à tout, répliqua le loup garou

Jiraya sourit

- Les pouvoirs des loups garous sont extrêmement puissants. Ils possèdent en eux la force de Gaïa la reine mère de la nature. Tes pouvoirs nous seront très utiles, dit le mentor, le Corge absorbe l'ADN de la première créature qu'il trouve c'est pour cela que les arbres sont rouges vermeilles la nuit.

Le vieil homme prit un sac ainsi qu'un livre sur les créatures magiques. Il ouvrit les pages et le trio vit un dessin du Corge

- _Le Corge est une créature de l'eau_, lu Jiraya, _sa salive possède un puissant poison capable d'empoisonner n'importe quel surface les contaminants comme un virus. Plus il reste dans un lieu, plus le poison devient puissant et destructeur. Le Corge est aussi appelé "copieur". Il peut copier l'ADN de n'importe quel être vivant_

- Il ne parle d'aucun point faible, remarqua Naruto en finissant de lire

- Le Corge est censé être une créature des contes de fée Naruto. Personne n'a encore combattu de Corge de son vivant, répondit Jiraya

- Vous pensez que mes pouvoirs de loup garou pourront arriver à faire sortir cette sale bête de l'eau? demanda Kiba

- Je l'espère... Mais on va demander de l'aide à Minos pour attirer le Corge à la surface du lac pour ensuite attaquer, expliqua le mentor

- Et le brûler... Si sa salive produit du poison mieux éviter qu'il continue à en produire, dit Naruto, le plus simple et de le brûler

- Mais on sera entouré par la forêt Naruto... On risque de la tuer, répliqua Kiba, et puis on a un autre problème aussi en ville

- Le maire, souffla Jiraya

- Il voudra toujours son argent quitte à faire les trafiques lui-même, ajouta le loup garou

- On pourra s'en occuper, intervint la voix de Kuroku

Les trois hommes virent les enfants avec un regard déterminé

- Vous! Vous vous occupez de la méchante créature et nous on s'occupe du maire, dit Chocolat

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire devant l'attitude des enfants. Kiba sourit devant leur air de personne prêt pour le combat

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous en occuper mais pas de bêtise, prévint le loup

- Chef! Oui chef! s'exclama Kuroku

Kiba sourit et ils décidèrent de faire un plan pour commencer leur assaut

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le village de Lalya. Des ombres marchaient doucement dans la ville faiblement éclairée par des lampions.

Les ombres avancèrent près des murs les rasants de près. La première ombre surveillait les alentours devant eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. La deuxième indiqua au troisième qui fermait la marche.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la première ombre ordonna par mime de ne pas bouger de leur endroit. L'ombre solitaire remarqua deux Hyguines marchant dans la rue cherchant des proies pour y ajouter à leur butin. L'ombre fronça les sourcils tandis que les deux créatures chuchotèrent de leur futur plan mais l'inconnu entendit

- Le maire est trop naïf, dit l'un

- Il n'y a pas de doute. Les humains sont stupides quand il s'agit d'argent. Le roi sera content si cette fois-là on lui rapporte un magnifique trésor, sourit l'autre

- Dès que tous les villageois auront rejoint les esclaves au mont des Enfers. Nous irons dans un autre avec notre arme, ria le premier

L'ombre sentit une vague de colère le prendre. Il sortit son épée et discrètement il s'avança vers les deux Hyguines pour leur trancher la tête. Le corps retomba mollement sur le sol et les têtes ensanglantées roulèrent laissant échapper du sang vert poisseux.

Les deux ombres allèrent vers la première

- Naruto... Tu n'étais pas obligé de les tuer, dit Kiba choqué

- Ils ont emmené les personnes de ce village sur le mont des Enfers, répliqua le blond

- Pour l'instant, nous devons protéger ce village, rétorqua Jiraya, allons-y

Le trio s'avança vers la forêt couleur vermeille.

- Maintenant, voilà qu'on doit être prudent, souffla Naruto, on reste groupé ensemble. Je vous guiderai grâce à Minos à travers la forêt

- Allons-y

Le trio s'engouffra dans le bois qui commença à hurler.

Naruto suivait Minos en courant à travers les arbres qui commencèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Kiba et Jiraya le suivirent difficilement. Les branches essayèrent de bloquer le passage vers le blond mais le mentor coupa les morceaux de bois.

Les racines, les feuilles, les branches... Tous attaquèrent le trio qui avançait difficilement. Une branche griffa le visage de Naruto. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sa joue.

-_ On est plus très loin_, répliqua Minos

Naruto hocha la tête, continuant à courir à travers les fourrées suivis de Kiba et Jiraya. Le châtain regarda la pleine lune au dessus de leur tête. Une vague chaleur le prit et consuma son corps qui fit brûler ses vêtements. Kiba se mit presque à hurler sentant ses os se rétracter formant des bosses dans son dos. Des poiles bruns poussèrent rapidement. Ses mains se transformèrent en pattes avec des griffes acérées. Son visage s'allongea tandis que son nez noircit. Des crocs apparurent dans sa gueule. Ses yeux noirs devinrent couleur jaune vert. Kiba poussa un hululement qui effraya les arbres.

Jiraya sursauta en entendant le cri derrière. Soudain, une touffe noir le dépassa rapidement et il vit un loup courant dans les fourrées. Les arbres effrayaient n'oser l'attaquer.

Naruto sourit tandis que le loup se mit à sa hauteur pour le laisser monter sur son dos. Le blond monta et Kiba se remit à courir. Jiraya sourit comprenant qu'ils étaient passés à l'étape trois du plan. Le vieil homme sortit son épée

- **Je t'invoque Gamabunta**! s'exclama Jiraya. Une lumière l'entoura tandis qu'un symbole complexe l'entoura. Une vague grise toucha le ciel et un énorme crapaud apparut. Le gris monta sur son dos. Les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine.

- _**Jiraya... Pourquoi m'as-tu invoqué?**_ demanda l'énorme crapaud vêtu d'une veste grise avec des liserés rouge. Une pipe dans sa bouche et un énorme katana à sa ceinture

- Il est temps de faire la chasse aux Hyguines, expliqua Jiraya

- _**Quelle brillante idée, mon vieil ami**_, sourit le batracien

Dans la forêt, Naruto regarda derrière lui mais il ne vit pas son mentor

- _Naruto ne t'inquiète pas le vieux s'en sortira_, lui dit mentalement Kiba

- Oui tu as raison, sourit le blond, j'ai confiance en Jiraya

- _Naruto par ici,_ répliqua Minos montrant à droite

- A droite Kiba, s'exclama le prince

Les deux compagnons tournèrent. Kiba augmenta sa vitesse tellement que Naruto ne vit presque rien des arbres autour d'eux.

- _Je ressens la source maléfique du monstre_, répliqua le loup

- On y est presque... Minos passe au plan quatre! s'exclama Naruto

Le fantôme hocha la tête et il se dépêcha. Naruto vit son ami s'engouffrer dans le sol et il sourit

- On est prêt du lac! s'exclama le blond

Kiba poussa un hululement dans les airs effrayants d'avantage les arbres. Naruto sentit la course du loup ralentir et ils arrivèrent près du lac.

Le prince écarquilla les yeux voyant le lac... Ce dernier avec une couleur violâtre affreuse. La mousse généralement verte était devenue rouge sang. Il pouvait voir à la surface de l'eau des cadavres d'Hyguine en décomposition. Une odeur nauséabonde remplit l'air. Kiba couina sentant une telle puanteur semblable à celle de la mort. Les pierres au bord du lac avaient pris une couleur sombre presque noir.

- C'est affreux, souffla Naruto

Soudain, il vit Minos sortir rapidement de l'eau. Un jet d'eau sortit plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'eau. Des yeux jaunes fendus apparurent tandis qu'un grognement se fit entendre. L'eau commença à retomber sur le lac laissant apparaître une créature gigantesque sombre. Il avait une tête sombre en forme d'iguane. Des dents crochues s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres du monstre. Ce dernier posa une main velue sur la surface rocheuse qui devint rapidement noir. Une énorme queue apparut dans son dos.

- C'est cela un Corge, souffla Naruto tandis que ses membres commençaient à le trahir

Kiba poussa un nouvel hurlement et des arbres apparurent de nulle part entourant le monstre qui continua à grogner. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant les arbres dépérir rapidement. Leurs feuillages devinrent rouges vermeilles comme les autres. Le loup hurla de nouveau et des pierres apparurent de nulle part. Kiba les projeta contre le Corge qui en les touchant devint noir cendre.

- Comment faire, paniqua Naruto

- _Il résiste aux pouvoirs de la nature... Il est resté trop longtemps dans l'eau. Dans le livre du vieux, les Corges ne devaient pas être énorme et devraient se soumettre à la force de la nature_, dit Kiba

- Comment peut-on sauver le village? demanda le blond

- Tu as la solution, souffla une voix dans son dos

Naruto se retourna et il vit l'homme encapuchonné avant de disparaître. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Le prince regarda la créature et il brandit son épée vers le monstre

- _Arrête! Il ne craint pas les attaques physiques_! s'exclama Kiba

Soudain, un voile bleu entoura l'épée qui commença à l'aspirer. Naruto sauta particulièrement haut et il fit tourbillonner son arme qui forma un énorme dragon bleu avec des yeux couleurs rubis. Ce dernier poussa un énorme cri attisant la foudre qui frappa violemment le monstre.

Sur le dos du crapaud, Jiraya écarquilla les yeux sentant un pouvoir bien plus grand que celui d'un loup garou. Il se retourna et il vit un énorme dragon dans le ciel. Des nuages sombres l'entourèrent crachant sa foudre.

Le Corge balança sa queue pour atteindre son assaillant mais un éclair foudroya la queue du monstre pour la couper en deux. Le dragon fusionna avec l'épée qui s'allongea considérablement. Naruto s'élança sur son adversaire le pourfendant. Kiba hurla invoquant les arbres de la nature qui attrapèrent le corps du Corge pour le lancer dans les airs.

Naruto fit quelques signes et son épée cracha une boule de feu dans la direction du monstre qui brûla. Le blond sourit tandis qu'il se laissait porter dans sa chute. Kiba alla courir pour sauver son ami mais une douleur vive le prit et il vit que la lune commença à disparaître au loin.

Soudain, une ombre sortit du bois et récupéra le blond évanoui.

- Bien joué... Prince Naruto, dit l'inconnu dont quelques mèches couleur ébène s'échappèrent de la capuche


	8. Fête au village de Lalya

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs mais l'identité de l'homme encapuchonné ne sera pas dévoilé immédiatement mais dans pas longtemps je peux vous le promettre c'est juste que je trouve que c'est un peu rapide... **

**Ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos rewiews. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre que je traduirai de calme avant la tempête**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Fête au village de Lalya**_

Jiraya était inquiet de l'état dont l'homme encapuchonné à ramener son pupille avant de disparaître dans la forêt obscure. Le gris remarqua que le poison avait presque entièrement disparu à la plus grande joie des habitants. Ces derniers écoutèrent les paroles de leurs sauveurs qui leur expliquèrent l'histoire du Corge dans le lac.

Les enfants étaient revenus sain et sauf de la demeure du maire avec le prisonnier. Ce dernier ligoté ordonnant aux villageois de le relâcher sinon il donnerait le village entier aux Hyguines. Malheureusement pour lui, les habitants n'avaient plus peur car les Hyguines ne pouvaient plus les retenir à Lalya. Les elfes allèrent vers le maire captif.

- Il a sur lui l'odeur des Hyguines, dit un elfe

- C'est normal! Ils viennent me voir pour que je leur donne des nouveaux villageois, répliqua le maire comme si c'était une évidence

- Mais il a une autre odeur, intervint un autre elfe qui se mit à fouiller les poches du maire

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux voyant un sac marron avec un fil rouge pour le fermer. L'elfe ouvrit le sac et un petit mot était écrit: _Voici pour vous remercier de nous avoir offert ces villageois pour les donner à notre roi_

Les villageois furieux décidèrent ensemble de faire payer au maire la souffrance de plusieurs familles qui ont perdu parents et enfants.

Les habitants de Lalya offrirent l'hospitalité à leur voyageur leur offrant un gîte pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Jiraya accepta et Kiba essaya de trouver des parents pour ses petits orphelins. Kuroku fut vite "adopté" par une famille modeste qui le garde jusqu'à ce que leurs vrais parents reviennent. Le loup était fier de ses petits guerriers et il se retourna pour voir Naruto dormir.

- Nous devrons l'emmener à l'auberge, proposa Kiba à Jiraya

_La mer... Les vagues qui frappent les roches essayant de les pousser. Naruto tendit ses petites mains devant lui et il remarqua qu'il avait rapetissé, portant les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il était parti du château durant l'assaut des mercenaires._

_Au loin, il put apercevoir une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Naruto courut vers elle et il vit un petit garçon brun ce dernier avait le visage à moitié caché... Tout d'un coup, la personne grandit gardant son visage caché_

_- __Pour moi, tu es comme tout le monde__, dit l'ombre_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut transpirant dans des couvertures légères. Ses membres tremblaient doucement. Il porta sa main vers sa tête frottant son front

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, souffla le blond

Le prince regarda autour de lui remarquant qu'il était dans une chambre différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer avec Kiba et les enfants.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jiraya qui sourit en voyant son élève réveillé.

- Bonjour Naruto, souffla le gris

- Bonjour Jiraya, sourit le blond mais il se reçut un coup de poing sur le sommet de son crâne

- Espèce d'imbécile, tes pouvoirs sont encore trop fragiles! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as libéré une quantité vertigineuse de magie! s'exclama Jiraya, tu dois être prudent surtout avec tes pouvoirs

- Mais Kiba n'arrivait pas à vaincre le Corge, répliqua le prince

- Naruto... Tu n'es pas n'importe qui... Tu es l'héritier du royaume d'Uzushio. Si les serviteurs du roi actuel mettaient la main sur toi leurs espoirs seront réduits à néant. N'oublie pas ce que t'a dit Kiba...

- Les loups garous ne peuvent attaquer le roi à cause des nombreuses conséquences qui s'en suivent telle que la famine et des guerres interminables, souffla le blond

Jiraya posa ses mains sur chaque épaule de son élève.

- Quand je t'ai recueilli avec moi. Il y a dix ans, je savais ce que je faisais. Mon devoir était de te protéger de tous les dangers. Malheureusement, ton destin n'est pas de resté cacher au fin fond des montagnes mais de te battre pour ce que tu penses faire de juste, dit posément l'aîné.

Naruto regarda Jiraya qui lui sourit gentiment. Le blond hocha la tête.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kiba qui semblait un peu énervé

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla le châtain

Naruto se leva et il vit son ami le regarder étrangement

- Tu es le prince héritier d'Uzushio, dit le loup, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit?

Une gifle partit sur la joue du blond qui vacilla un peu. Kiba regarda le prince avant de lui prendre le col de son vêtement

- Tu es le prince d'Uzushio! Celui que tout le monde croit mort depuis maintenant dix ans! s'exclama Kiba, tu as laissé des innocents mourir de faim!

Jiraya prit le poignet du loup pour l'éloigner de Naruto. Ce dernier regardait piteusement le sol de l'auberge

- Laisse-le Kiba. C'est moi qui aie retenu Naruto pendant des années dans le seul but de le protéger, répliqua le gris

- Avez-vous pensé aux habitants qui mouraient de faim à cause de ce roi? s'écria le loup

- Oui mais Naruto était trop jeune pour affronter une armée de mercenaire, dit Jiraya

- Ce n'est pas une raison! Les troupes auraient savoir que leur espoir était encore en vie! s'exclama Kiba

- Si les résistants avaient eu vent que j'étais vivant... Ils auraient tout fait pour que je prenne le trône à la place de mon père où ils auraient pu se faire tuer ou torturer pour obtenir des informations sur ma cachette... Je refuse que des personnes meurent pour me protéger ou me défendre... J'en ai assez... Mon père est retenu captif par ma faute... Le peuple souffre par ma faute... Si j'étais plus fort peut-être que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé, souffla Naruto

_"Pour moi, tu es comme tout le monde..."_ entendit le blond dans sa tête

Soudain, des cris retentirent dehors. Le trio sortit rapidement et ils virent les villageois danser autour d'un feu de camp. Le maire attaché à un arbre qui le maintenait fortement. Kuroku courut vers ses trois amis

- Les villageois ont décidé de faire une fête en votre honneur pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé le village, dit le petit garçon, Naruto tu veux danser avec moi?

Le blond se fit tirer le poignet par Kuroku pour aller prêt du feu. Les créatures de la forêt jouaient de plusieurs instruments de musique telle que la flute à bois, des petits tambours et des guichauts.

Le tamier offrait des chopes de Destrigon à tout le monde. Un nouveau de musique emplit la place publique. Kuroku se mit en position et il sourit en voyant Naruto qui avait du mal avec la danse.

La musique devint plus entraînante et le petit garçon se mit à tourner accrochant le devant des coudes faisant tourner également Naruto qui se sentait tirer de tous les côtés.

Au loin, Jiraya rigolait devant les gestes maladroits de Naruto

- Je viens avec vous, dit Kiba

Le gris regarda le loup et il sourit

- Je croyais que tu allais en vouloir à Naruto de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité sur son identité, répliqua le mentor

- Peut-être mais quand je le vois... Je me demande pourquoi je me sens attirer vers cette lumière qu'il dégage, expliqua le châtain, et puis maintenant les contrées doivent savoir que le prince d'Uzushio est toujours vivant et prêt à combattre le roi.

- Il faut d'abord qu'il regroupe des compagnons pour cette quête, dit Jiraya, seul... Il ne pourra sauver les terres d'Uzushio et celle des pays alentours. Je suis ravi que tu te joignes à nous...

- Et le type encapuchonné qui surveille Naruto? demanda Kiba, que fait-on de lui?

Jiraya sourit à cette question

- Laissons le destin suivre son chemin... Après tout, il est là pour une bonne raison, dit le gris, demain nous partirons pour le mont des Enfers. Nous sauverons les habitants retenus en esclavage là-bas.

Dans la foule dansante, Naruto passa de bras en bras comprenant comment danser. Il tomba sur un homme masqué où le blond ne vit que ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux

- Le compte à rebours à commencer, souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille du prince

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Les grottes de Daphendôl

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé du petit retard encore une fois j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire et je vous pris de m'excuser... Désolé pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées surtout qu'en ce moment je suis fatiguée. **

**Je remercie les personnes qui me laissent un rewiew pour cette fic en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Les grottes de Daphendôl**_

L'aube arriva lentement sur le village de Lalya. Naruto se réveilla doucement tandis que les rayons de soleil caressaient son visage. Il avait passé une nuit épuisante. Kuroku l'avait forcé à danser toute la nuit.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'homme masqué. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux noirs...

Le prince se leva de son lit et il s'étira vigoureusement, craquant les quelques muscles endoloris par sa nuit. Naruto sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle à manger où Jiraya et Kiba étaient assis sirotant du jus de Klikass. Le gris avait d'immense cerne sous les yeux

- La prochaine fois Naruto... Interdis-moi de boire dix chopes de Destrigon ainsi que quatre verres de Fryspis, soupira le mentor

- Tu sais très bien que toutes ses boissons ne sont pas bonnes. Il faut en consommer avec modération, dit Naruto d'une voix ensommeillée

Kiba dormait à moitié endormi près de son jus de Klikass

- Laissez les loups dormir tranquillement... Le soir de la pleine lune, nous sommes extrêmement épuisés, soupira le loup garou

- Dis celui qui a bu 23 chopes de Destrigon, ria Naruto, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Jiraya niveau boisson

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux avant de blanchir à vue d'œil.

- Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un vieil homme... souffla Kiba

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieil homme, répliqua Jiraya

Naruto sourit et il regarda le soleil qui se levait doucement à l'horizon.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les villageois de Lalya virent leur dire au revoir. Kuroku pleurait allant dans les bras de Kiba et de Naruto.

- Revenez-nous voir, pleura le petit garçon

Naruto frotta les cheveux de son ami

- Oui on reviendra, sourit le prince

Le trio partit dans les bois qui sifflotaient sur leur passage les remerciant de l'avoir sauvé.

Des fleurs dansaient autour d'eux caressant leur visage. Naruto sourit en voyant les arbres autour de lui qui semblaient danser au rythme du vent.

Ils passèrent la forêt de Lalya pour se trouver devant une grotte sombre et humide.

- C'est les grottes de Daphendôl. Le seul moyen de se rendre au mont des Enfers sans trop de risque, dit Kiba

- Daphendôl? S'étonna Naruto

- Ce sont des roches connues pour leurs cristaux... Mais penses-tu que ces grottes soient sur Kiba? demanda Jiraya

- Bien sur qu'elles sont sur, répliqua le loup, et pourquoi je vous ferai un coup dans le dos. Naruto est le dernier espoir de tous les royaumes. Durant des années, on attendait de trouver l'homme qui pourra montrer au trône et voilà dix ans plus tard, "l'enfant miracle" est en vie pour récupérer sa place qui lui revient le droit.

Naruto rougit en entendant les paroles de son ami.

- Merci Kiba, dit le blond

- Par contre, je ne sais pas si je dois t'appeler "prince Naruto" ou...

- Naruto... Seulement Naruto. Si les sbires du nouveau roi d'Uzushio comprenaient qui je suis. On me conduira rapidement le voir et je me fais tuer, répliqua le prince

- C'est pour cela que tu l'appelles Naruto le vieux, remarqua le châtain

- Je dois m'occuper de sa sécurité, répondit Jiraya

Kiba hocha la tête

- Nous devrions y aller... Plus on attend plus les habitants de Lalya vont souffrir, dit Naruto en pénétrant dans la grotte vite suivit de ses acolytes

L'obscurité emplissait la grotte. Les bruits de l'eau résonnaient à travers les murs calcaires humidifiés par l'érosion. Naruto tendit un doigt devant lui et il ferma ses yeux. Une flamme s'alluma sur son doigt. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et il tomba nez à nez avec un monstre tirant la langue. Naruto hurla de peur, il recula manquant de tomber. Kiba l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

Jiraya passa devant eux et il examina le monstre

- C'est un Gyndling, un monstre des grottes de Saflitz que fait-il ici? remarqua Jiraya

Naruto regarda le Gyndling et il remarqua qu'il ne bougeait plus du tout... Il semblait pétrifier ou figer. Ses cheveux châtains foncés partant dans tous les sens. Des oreilles pointues, une peau blafarde recouverte de verrue. Des yeux jaune orangé, quelques dents dans sa bouche tandis qu'il tirait sa langue étrangement longue. Il portait une vieille salopette miteuse. Ses doigts étaient crochus et boutonneux.

- La différence de température a du le faire congeler sur place, dit Kiba, les Gyndling préfère la chaleur de leur grotte tandis qu'ici vers Lalya l'air de la grotte est un peu plus frais... Certaines créatures ressentent la différence de température... Comme les Gyndlings... Ils ne peuvent survivre dans un environnement où la température est différente de la leur. Avançons...

Naruto hocha la tête. Jiraya laissa son élève passer devant avec sa flamme et il le surveilla de près. Kiba sentait quelque chose de bizarre avec la grotte comme si des forces négatives avaient pris possession de ses lieux. Naruto tremblait légèrement il avait l'impression d'être observé depuis qu'il était entré dans les grottes de Daphendôl.

Ils avancèrent prudemment ayant chacun un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la grotte que Jiraya reconnut immédiatement

- Un Krolt, s'exclama-t-il, courez!

Naruto et Kiba se mirent à courir vite suivit du plus vieux. Jiraya vit derrière eux un énorme chien des ténèbres dont on ne voyait que ses yeux injectés de sang. Le blond vit Minos au dessus de leur tête

-_ Je vais essayer de le retenir_, dit le fantôme

Le prince allait s'arrêter mais Kiba prit le poignet de Naruto

- MINOS! s'exclama Naruto

Le fantôme fit voler les pierres grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour les lancer sur leur adversaire.

- _Naruto court_! Cria Minos, _tu te dois de sortir de cette grotte en vie_

Kiba comprit que le blond n'allait pas les écouter gentiment. Il prit le prince par les hanches pour le poser sur ses épaules. Naruto essaya de se débattre tandis que Minos retenait le Krolt.

- Laisse Naruto c'est un fantôme et les fantômes ne peuvent mourir deux fois, répliqua Kiba

Naruto donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du loup qui ressentit une vive douleur au ventre. Le blond se dégagea de son ami et il partit vers Minos

- _Non Naruto va-t'en!_ s'exclama le fantôme

Le chien noir passa à l'attaque et Naruto sortit son épée de son fourreau.

- Je me dois de combattre si je recule maintenant comment je pourrai devenir fort, répliqua le prince

Tout d'un coup, un éboulement retentit et Naruto vit le Krolt frapper les parois de la grotte de toutes ses forces. Des pierres commencèrent à tomber du ciel.

- _Naruto va-t'en tout va s'effondrer_! Cria Minos

Mais Naruto courut vers le Krolt et il planta la lame de son épée en plein dans son cœur. Le chien noir poussa un cri de douleur frappant le blond de ses griffes acérées contre une roche. Le chien s'avança vers sa proie, crocs près à mordre le prince.

Kiba et Jiraya étaient séparés de Naruto à cause de l'éboulement produit tantôt. Ils essayèrent de faire bouger les pierres mais rien à faire

Le chien noir s'avança vers l'inconscient ses canines étaient visibles. Minos essaya de faire bouger une des pierres avec ses pouvoirs mais rien à faire elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Le Krolt leva sa patte prêt à porter le coup de grâce à son adversaire.

Soudain, sortant de nulle part, une ombre para le coup de la bête

- Tu ne le toucheras pas, dit l'inconnu

Le chien s'élança sur son nouvel adversaire près à le dévorer également. Ce dernier évita habillement les assauts de la créature. L'ombre prit l'épée de Naruto et il coupa le Krolt en deux. Le chien s'effondra au sol baignant dans son sang.

L'inconnu alla vers le prince inconscient et il vit une blessure à sa hanche. Le sang du blond s'écoulait comme un petit ruisseau. Le fantôme alla vers Naruto

-_ J'aurai du te protéger_, dit Minos

L'ombre fit quelques examens et il souffla de soulagement

- Il est encore en vie

L'inconnu ôta sa capuche dévoilant des cheveux ébène relevaient en pique derrière sa tête. Deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle comme la lune. Deux yeux aussi noirs que l'abysse.

- Il semblerait que je ne dois plus jamais te quitter des yeux, sourit le brun en prenant le blond dans ses bras

Le fantôme sourit et il traversa le mur pour rejoindre Kiba et Jiraya. Minos prit un morceau de cendre sur le sol et il écrit sur le mur le plus proche

**Naruto est en vie... Un homme lui a sauvé la vie**

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Le mont des Enfers

**Hello tout le monde! Voici la suite que vous attendiez tous!**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à vos rewiews mais c'est pour éviter des choses que je ne devrai pas**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Le mont des Enfers**_

Jiraya et Kiba avançaient à travers les grottes de Daphendôl espérant retrouver le prince.

Minos était parti à la poursuite de l'inconnu qui avait enlevé Naruto.

Ce dernier se réveilla lourdement sentant sa tête jouer au marteau piqueur. Il se releva et une vive douleur le prit au niveau des hanches et il remarqua un pansement qui commençait à devenir rouge sang.

Naruto regarda l'endroit où il est et il comprit qu'il était dans une hutte assez petite. Le blond vit une paillasse en fourrure de Grizzli sous lui.

Soudain, le voile devant la « porte » se leva et un homme entra dans la demeure. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne. Ses cheveux couleur ébène qui contrastaient fortement avec sa peau blanche comme la neige. Des yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux. L'inconnu était vêtu d'une longue cape noire déchirée à certain endroit. Il portait à sa main droite une besace. Naruto recula vers le tissu de la hutte tandis que l'homme avança

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Naruto

L'ombre ne lui lança même pas un regard et il déposa la besace au pied du blond.

- Mange, dit-il avant de partir.

Naruto regarda la besace au sol et il la prit. A l'intérieur, il y avait des nouveaux vêtements comme une cape sombre, de la nourriture et de l'eau. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant toutes les choses dans cette besace.

A l'extérieur, le brun soupira en se massant la tempe avant de partir.

Kiba et Jiraya traversèrent enfin les grottes de Daphendôl. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les terres du mont des Enfers. Le rouge était la couleur dominante. Ils voyaient des centaines de personne travailler la pioche ou la pelle. Des enfants poussaient des charrettes sous les coups de fouet qui blessaient leur mince corps. Du sang s'écoulait en petit ruisseau sur les plaies non cicatrisées.

Le loup était horrifié reconnaissant des enfants du village de Lalya mais aussi d'autre village

- Les Hyguines ont fait beaucoup de massacre auprès d'autre village, souffla le châtain, ils s'en prennent à des personnes innocentes qui n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre. Ce sont des lâches

- Allons en contre bas, proposa Jiraya

Dans la hutte, Naruto avait mangé sans faim. Il se demandait où il était et que lui voulait cet inconnu. Les choses étaient confuses dans sa tête depuis son combat contre le Krolt dans les grottes de Daphendôl. Le blond s'allongea sur le lit et il tendit sa main vers le plafond de la hutte. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Naruto se leva et il mit les vêtements que l'homme lui a passés. Il était désormais vêtu d'une cape noire cachant ses habits de tous les jours. Le blond rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et il sortit de la demeure.

Le prince écarquilla les yeux voyant où il était. Le ciel était rouge sang. Il remarqua que tout autour de lui était lié à cette couleur... Le rouge. Il voyait des personnes souffrantes allongées sur le sol attendant des soins d'urgence. Naruto porta sa main à sa bouche tellement c'était affreux. Les personnes étaient recouvertes de sable rouge. Leur dos avait plusieurs marques de brûlure créées par des coups de fouet. Du sang s'écoula de la plaie comme un ruisseau. Naruto avança doucement à travers les personnes au sol.

Soudain, l'un d'eux attrapa la cape du prince.

- Aidez-nous... souffla-t-il avant de tomber dans l'inconscience

Naruto regarda autour de lui cherchant de l'aide mais rien. Tout le monde était allongé au sol, épuisé et enveloppé dans leur sang ainsi que le sable. Le blond courut loin du village et il percuta le torse de quelqu'un.

Le prince tomba à la renverse et il regarda le propriétaire du torse. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le garçon qu'il avait rencontré tantôt.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda Naruto

- Au mont des Enfers, répondit sèchement l'inconnu

- Le mont des Enfers? Où sont Kiba et Jiraya? s'exclama le blond

- En quoi cela t'intéresse? Ici comme ailleurs tu n'es pas en sécurité, répliqua le brun

- Arrête de me parler comme si tu me connaissais! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant! s'écria Naruto

- Détrompe-toi! Tu me connais seulement il semblerait que tu as du mal à t'en souvenir, sourit-il

- De quoi tu parles? S'étonna le blond

- _Naruto fuis!_ s'écria la voix de Minos derrière lui

Le prince écarquilla les yeux avant de courir dans la direction opposée au brun. Ce dernier sourit avant de partir à la poursuite du blond.

Naruto regardait derrière lui et il vit l'inconnu le suivre.

- Minos qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le blond

- _Tu dois courir Naruto..._

- Pourquoi dois-je m'éloigner de lui? Il m'a pourtant aidé

-_ Ce n'est pas de lui que tu dois t'éloigner_, répondit Minos

Soudain, derrière son dos, Naruto entendit des hurlements provenant du village. Le prince leva la tête et il vit des créatures ressemblant presque à des dragons. Ces derniers attrapèrent les personnes au sol pour dévorer leurs entrailles.

- Ce sont des Draconytes, dit une voix à côté de lui et il vit le brun, je ne les avais pas senti venir vers nous

- Donc tu ne veux pas me tuer? demanda Naruto

Cette phrase fit écarquiller les yeux de son homologue puis il sourit.

- Pourquoi devrai-je te tuer alors que tu es le dernier espoir pour le royaume des tourbillons, sourit l'inconnu

- Tu sais vraiment qui je suis? S'étonna Naruto

- Tu es le prince héritier du royaume des tourbillons, Naruto Namikaze, fils de Minato et de Kushina, répondit-il

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots du garçon

- _Naruto par ici_! dit Minos en montrant une grotte

- Par ici, répliqua le blond en prenant le poignet du brun

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans une grotte restant à l'entrée.

Soudain, un Draconyte atterrit sur le sol avec le cadavre d'une personne. Naruto alla sursauter de peur mais l'autre lui bâillonna la bouche

- Chut ne fait pas de bruit, souffla-t-il

Un frisson prit Naruto. Il se rappelait des mots de la personne qui l'avait aidé à Lalya. Le blond se retourna et il fut surpris de voir la similitude entre ces deux personnes.

Le Draconyte s'envola et le brun libéra les lèvres du prince. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien. L'inconnu alla se lever mais il fut retenu par la main du blond sur son poignet

- Dis-moi qui tu es! s'exclama Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
